Be my boyfriend
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Hinata lograría que Menma fuese su novio por sí sola; y con una ayudita de parte de Ino y Naruto, nada podía salir mal. MenHina y leve NaruIno. Advertencia: intento de lime.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**Advertencia: **ligero, ligerísimo lime.

* * *

**Be my boyfriend**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

Estaba nerviosa.

Sumamente nerviosa.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Desde que Ino se había marchado sonriéndole maléficamente y llevándose al parlanchín de Naruto a saber qué lugar en todo el estadio de soccer, no había dejado de jugar con las puntas de sus dedos índices.

¿La razón de su aumento de nervios? Oh, simple.

Estaba a su lado.

— Tsk –el bufido de él la hizo alzar la mirada para verle y notar lo irritado que se encontraba, seguramente por el partido de futbol en donde el equipo al cual era aficionado venía perdiendo —. Son una bola de idiotas.

Solo se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que decir, si comentar algo o simplemente guardar silencio, aunque, conociendo a alguien como Menma lo mejor para ella era quedarse callada, no vaya a ser que le molestara y todo el plan ejecutado por la misma Yamanaka Ino para ayudarle a declarársele al joven Uzumaki se viniese abajo y terminara siendo una solterona que nunca encontraría el amor (Ino la traumo cuando le dijo aquello).

Ademas, desde que habían llegado Hinata estaba segura que todo saldría mal. ¿Por qué? Menma no le había mirado ni por un segundo y Kami-sama sabía cuanto Ino se había esforzado por hacerle lucir… ¿sexy?

Negó algo sonrojada mientras intentaba cubrirse con el suéter de franela que había llevado a pesar de las constantes quejas de parte de su rubia amiga, pero es que ella no podía estar en público mostrando piel.

Y no le importaba si el calor era tremendo.

Ignorando todos los gritos coléricos de todos los aficionados, observó al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, el cual no le había lanzado una pobre mirada, ni si quiera de desprecio, prácticamente le estaba ignorando y de alguna manera a Hinata le hacía sentir herida.

¿Era asi como Menma se había sentido cuando ella no le miraba?

Ahora lo estaba pagando.

Nuevamente soltó un suspiro y observó el partido a pesar de no ser muy fanática.

* * *

Ino le apretaba su pobre manita que no dudaba que en cualquier momento se la terminara rompiendo. ¡Si hasta tenía que morderse su puño para no soltar un grito como niñita!

— Ese bastardo…

— I-Ino…

— ¡¿Qué?! –frustrada en serio en ver que el muy maldito Uzumaki versión dark no le daba ni una mirada a su amiga bellamente vestida por ella, le gritó al rubio que le miró espantado.

— ¿P-Podrías dejar de apretarme la mano? P-Por favor.

— Ah… sí –la Yamanaka dejó de torturar la mano del Uzumaki mayor y observó otra vez las gradas en donde la pareja que ella quería unir seguía sin señas de querer comerse a besos.

Naruto después de masajear y llorar por el maltrato de la rubia, observó a la joven a su lado, cuestionándose interiormente la razón de su furia y el por qué lo llevó a rastras cuando el partido se estaba poniendo interesante.

¡Su equipo llevaba la delantera! Ver el rostro iracundo de Menma sería toda una proeza.

— Ino ¿qué pasa contigo? –cuestionó Naruto, haciendo que la rubia le miraba con sus azules ojos.

— Pasa, retrasado, que intento unir a Hinata-chan y la versión oscura de ti, hoy.

Fueron tan solo unos minutos para que pudiese comprender a la perfección lo que Ino le confeso sin pelos en la lengua.

— ¡¿Qué?! –chilló impresionado y a la vez asustadizo.

— Oh por favor, no suenes como si fuese lo peor del mundo.

— ¡Claro que es lo peor del mundo! Después de que el ramen se termine, claro –asintió pero su cara llena de tranquilidad se fue para después dejar ver su rostro histérico —. ¡Hinata es tan linda y dulce! ¿Y tú la quieres mandar al matadero emparejándole con el amargado de mi hermano? ¡Qué amiga tan cruel eres!

Cansada de los chillidos de Naruto, le tomo de las solapas con una mirada amenazante que puso en alerta al otro rubio tonto.

— Escucha, tarado, a Hinata-chan le gusta tu hermano. ¡Y como buena amiga que soy intento que sean novios!

— ¡¿A Hinata-chan le gusta el teme de Menma?! –los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar —. ¡¿Qué no me amaba a mí?!

Ino bufó y lo alejó de ella cuando las lágrimas de él comenzaron a lloverle encima.

— Tu mismo lo has dicho, te **amaba**. Ahora se ha dado cuenta que Menma le gusta.

Cuando Ino termino de explicarle, Naruto ya se encontraba en camino hacia las gradas, por lo cual con una venita en su frente fue hacia él y lo atrajo por el cuello de su camisa.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces, idiota?!

— ¡Defender lo que es mío!

— ¡Hinata nunca fue tuya, grandísimo tarado! ¿No que amas a la frentuda de Sakura?

— B-Bueno…

— Ya deja de hacer estupideces y ayúdame.

— ¿Ayudarte? Pero ¿en qué?

— Respóndeme: ¿Por qué Menma no ha visto a Hinata-chan para nada, eh?

— No leo mentes. Y mucho menos la de Menma, además, ya sabes cómo es él.

— Precisamente porque sé cómo es él supuse que voltearía a ver a Hinata-chan y notar lo hermosa que luce. ¡Una miradita tan solo!

Naruto se encogió de hombros, recargándose en el barandal y observando los lugares en donde Menma junto con Hinata se encontraban.

— ¿Quieres que yo te ayude a unir a la quien probablemente fuese mi novia, con el amargado de mi hermano que tal vez le dañe y sea un bastardo con ella?

Ino suspiró suavemente e imitó la misma acción de Naruto.

— ¿Quieres que Hinata sea feliz o infeliz por el resto de su vida…?

—…

—…

—… La primera –susurró.

— Entonces hay que ponernos en marcha.

* * *

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Te lo dije Menma!

— Fue suerte, nada más.

— Porque no eres un buen perdedor y admites que al equipo al cual le das no sirve para nada.

Menma le lanzó una fulminante mirada a la copia barata suya, esperando que cerrara la bocota, pero como respuesta Naruto sonrió socarronamente.

— No voy a pelear contigo porque hay testigos presentes que pudiesen acusarme de matarte, imbécil.

— ¡¿A quién le dices, imbécil?! Imbécil.

— Pues a ti. ¿O qué? ¿Ves a otro rubio cabeza hueca y con cara de imbécil por aquí?

— ¡Teme!

Ni si quiera Ino quería intervenir en aquella infantil pelea entre los gemelos. Solo se dedicó a ignorarles y aparentar que no les conocía, mientras caminaba al par con una de sus mejores amigas que miraba al cielo ahora oscuro en espera de recibir algunas palabras de su parte.

— ¿Todo bien, Hinata-chan?

Giró hacia Ino y le sonrió, afirmando que no había nada malo con ella.

— Todo está bien, Ino.

— Mentir no se te da bien.

Hinata soltó un suspiro que desde momentos atrás quería salir de sus labios.

— L-Lo siento, es solo que no quiero preocuparte con mis problemas.

— No me causas problemas, tonta. Te ayudo porque soy tú amiga, y como tal, quiero verte sonreír y que seas feliz. Ese es mi pago –sonrió y la abrazo, transmitiéndole su calidez y buena energía.

Entre los brazos de la rubia, Hinata sonrió enternecida por las palabras de su amiga y algunas lágrimas quisieron salir, pero estaba segura que Ino le reprocharía por su acción, asi que soportó el impulso y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Gracias.

— Aun no me agradezcas que todavía no termino –le miró confundida, pero Ino solo le guiñó el ojo y saco su lengua infantilmente.

— ¿Ah…?

— Oigan, si ya terminaron de avergonzarnos a Hinata y a mí en medio de la calle –se giró hacia los gemelos solo para ver como Menma tenía atrapado a Naruto en una llave y al rubio estirándole el cabello como podía —, es hora que nos lleven por algo de comer.

— ¿Qué? Ino ¿que no llenaste con todo lo que comiste dentro del estadio?

— ¡Maldito tacaño! ¡Solo tomé un refresco de dieta!

Menma suspiro. ¿Era ley que los rubios fuesen tan gritones?

—Ino… no es necesario…

— ¡Claro que es necesario, Hinata! –le dijo ahora a su amiga que se sintió algo intimidada —. Estos tontos nos hicieron pasar toda la tarde viendo a una bola de idiotas perseguir un estúpido balón. Es justo que nos recompensen la pérdida de tiempo.

— Ni Naruto ni yo las obligamos a venir –masculló Menma, girando el rostro.

Ino apretó sus puños y Hinata temió que perdiera el control de sí misma.

— ¡Nosotras fuimos tan amables de acompañarlos a un estúpido partido por solidaridad! ¿Qué no pueden simplemente llevarnos a comer una hamburguesa? ¡Incluso comida mexicana! No pedimos mucho.

Naruto abrió la boca con el mero propósito de decir algo contra la rubia, pero Ino le mando una mirada de advertencia y él comprendió en un segundo.

— ¡C-Claro! Las señoritas tienen razón, Menma. No podemos dejarlas sin comer –miró la sonrisa satisfecha de Ino.

— ¿Qué mosca te pico?

« _Una rubia y con un muy mal carácter _» pensó —. Ninguna, solo estoy de acuerdo con lo que Ino dice. Además ¿Qué papá no nos ha enseñado a ser caballerosos con las damas? –sonrió, tratando de convencer al peli negro que le miraba como si fuese un bicho raro.

—… –el Uzumaki menor suspiró —. Bien, pero el que paga eres tú. Yo no.

— ¡No importa! Dudo que Ino y Hinata-chan coman tanto, jejeje –comentó al aire e Ino sonrió maléficamente mientras tomaba de la mano de su ojiperla amiga.

* * *

Reía con claro descaro mientras observaba el rostro de Naruto, eso le pasaba por hablador.

—… ¡Y por último, un postre de fresa! –termino de dictarle a la mesera la gran lista de comida que comería esa misma noche.

— Enseguida traigo su orden –dijo la mesera asintiendo mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Ino sonrió como una pequeña niña al ver su travesura hecha.

— Después de todo Naruto pagará, ¿cierto, Naruto-kun~?

— Adiós para mi cama bronceadora.

Hinata se sintió culpable por todo lo que Ino le estaba haciendo pasar al pobre de Naruto que lloraba a moco suelto por todo el dinero que gastaría en tan solo una noche a causa del ahora enorme apetito de la joven Yamanaka, pero sabía que lidiar con una Ino que pensaba en vengarse del Uzumaki sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Doblo por segunda vez la servilleta hasta que sintió una punzante mirada; alzó sus ojos solo para ver como Menma chasqueaba la lengua y miraba a otro lado, haciéndole sentirse mal.

El karma la estaba haciendo pagar por el pasado en donde hizo sufrir silenciosamente a Menma, ignorando los sentimientos que este tenía hacia ella cuando desfallecía por el joven rubio que seguía igual de enamorado de Sakura.

No le dolía. No tanto como antes, era mejor dejar aquello que no pudo ser y comenzar un nuevo camino. Y quería eso, comenzar desde cero, enamorarse esta vez y ser correspondida con el mismo amor o mayor de lo que ella podría ofrecer.

El candidato ahora era Menma, pero Hinata lo veía lejano cuando el azabache no le miraba y le ignoraba fríamente. Se sentía un estorbo a su lado.

Sin duda había sido mala idea haberle confesado tamaño secreto a Ino, y sobre todo, aceptar su ayuda.

— _¿Quieres enamorar a Menma?_

_Bajó su mirada, avergonzada en escucharlo en las palabras de otra persona, especialmente en la boca de su amiga, la cual le miraba entre el asombro y el desconcierto con tamaña verdad._

— _N-Necesito dejar el amor que tuve hacia Naruto atrás, Ino-chan. Quiero iniciar de nuevo._

— _¿Y crees que con Menma será lo mejor? ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura que no será lo mismo con Naruto o peor? Después de todo son gemelos._

— _Pero eso no significa que los sean iguales, Ino –habló con tanta firmeza que hizo que Ino no le diese un sorbo a su té —. Naruto y Menma pueden ser comparados físicamente al ser gemelos, eso no lo niego, pero en el interior, cuando los conoces un poquito mejor te das cuenta que son como el aceite y el agua. Tan diferentes del uno con el otro. Naruto es lindo, es tierno y un poco tonto, pero tiene aquella fortaleza que sigo admirando y de la cual estuve enamorada de él. Mientras que por el otro lado, Menma puede parecer un tirano o incluso una persona sin corazón, pero eso es exterior porque cuando entras a su mundo te das cuenta de que no es cierto, que en el fondo de aquella oscuridad que tanto intenta aparentar existe un alma pura. Eso es lo que veo de Menma-kun y… y quiero ver más. Quiero que sea él mismo quien me permita ver más de él –mantuvo la mirada firme e Ino tenía una cara llena de seriedad —. E-En el pasado solo veía a Naruto y nunca le mire, fue un gran error de mi parte no notar sus sentimientos hacia a mí. Pero quiero remediar mis errores. Tal vez me haga más daño que con lo de Naruto, pero estoy segura que la recompensa de todo ese dolor será reemplazada con el cariño y amor de la persona que he decidido amar._

— _¡Hinata-chan!_

_Abrió sorprendida cuando atrapó entre sus manos a una Ino llorando, que enterró su rostro en su cuello._

— _¡Tonta, claro que tienes mi ayuda! ¡Haré lo que sea para que Menma y tú sean novios!_

— _I-Ino._

Firmemente había decidido llevar a cabo esa promesa. Amar a Menma. Estaba consciente que tal vez él no la quisiera por el daño en silencio que le hizo pasar, pero iba a arriesgarse de cualquiera manera, y no le importaba salir lastimada en el intento.

— Oh… ¿está nevando?

La voz llena de asombro de parte de Ino la despertó para ver a través del gran ventanal del restaurante abierto a las 24 horas como los copos de nieve bajaban.

— ¿En esta época del año? –preguntó extrañado Naruto —. Si apenas estamos en Agosto.

— El clima está loco –susurró Menma, observando las blancas bolas de nieve que caían libremente.

— Es hermoso…

Igual que todos, Hinata seguía impresionada que una nevada cayera en el tiempo incorrecto, pero eso no quitaba lo hermoso que era ver a la nieve caer. El invierno era su época favorita, no sabía si era porque en aquella época había nacido o era porque jugar con la nieve como cuando fue niña y los recuerdos eran dulces y agradables, solo sabía que ver la nieve la hacía sentirse feliz.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que se sintió ignorada por el ojiazul de cabellera negra, Menma le miró.

* * *

— Si alguien me hubiese dicho que nevaría este día, ni por nada del mundo me hubiese traído este maldito vestido.

Ino seguía mascullado y temblando de frío mientras caminaba en compañía de Hinata, Naruto y Menma por medio de las oscuras y solitarias calles. La nieve caía lentamente, como si los copos de cristal congelados estuviesen danzando en el aire.

— Toma.

Algo cálido cayó en sus hombros descubiertos y miró al culpable, Naruto solo le sonrió ligeramente mientras seguía su camino con las manos detrás de su nuca.

Ino bajó la mirada, en un intento de que el atolondrado rubio no mirara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Gracias… –musito suavemente.

— No hay de qué, asi no podremos seguir escuchando más tus quejidos.

Naruto tenía el don de romper la romántica atmosfera.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Naruto!

— ¡¿Qué…?!

Los quejidos de Naruto a causa del golpe de la histérica rubia, hizo que bufara y cerrara por un momento los ojos en un intento de guardar la paciencia. Tanto Naruto como él estaban sin auto a causa de problemas técnicos, por lo cual tenían que caminar o simplemente usar el trasporte público.

Un suave suspiro lo hizo desviar su mirada hacia su acompañante que miraba al cielo con curiosidad, deleitándose con los copos de nieve bajaban sin cesar. Esto de alguna manera le hizo sonreír ligeramente, claro, sin que ella lo notara al ver sus facciones de una hermosa mujer pero con el mismo brillo en los ojos como una pequeña niña.

— Bueno, aquí nos separamos –anunció Naruto, observando a todos mientras que Ino suspiraba al saber que su plan no había funcionado.

— Si, eso creo –caminó hacia Hinata —. Vamos, Hinata-chan.

— Si…

— ¡Oi, Ino! ¿No creerás que se irán solas, cierto? –irrumpió su ida Naruto e Ino se giró, extrañada.

— ¿Ah?

— Yo puedo acompañarte y Menma puede acompañar a Hinata-chan.

Menma miró rápidamente a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido, pero Naruto solo le sonrió.

— ¿Algún problema, Menma? ¿Qué? ¿No puedes proteger a Hinata-chan en el camino?

El brillo que nació de los ojos de Menma le confirmó que no se opondría más a la petición. Desafiar a Menma siempre traía cosas buenas para él.

— Tsk, compadezco a Ino. Tenerte como acompañante es una verdadera lata.

— ¡Oye!

— Bien, bien, dejen de pelear y vámonos.

Hinata quería decir algo, decir que no había problema alguno, que fácilmente podría irse sola a su casa o podría llamar a un taxi para que la recogiera, pero no pudo ni si quiera pronunciar una palabra cuando Menma pasó a su lado, comenzando a caminar.

Hecha un dilema, decidió seguirle al saber que el Uzumaki menor era todo menos paciente con el tipo de personas como ella. Miró sobre su hombro solamente para ver las sonrisas cómplices de Naruto y de Ino, confundiéndola.

«_ ¿Acaso ellos…? _»

* * *

El silencio era tan profundo entre ambos, ella se sentía tan separada de él a pesar de caminar ambos a una corta distancia. Sentía frustración en no poder hacer nada salvo quedarse callada y esperar impacientemente a llegar a su departamento y dejar de causarle molestias a Menma.

Ino se enfadaría al día siguiente al saber que no había seguido al plan por temor a fracasar, y a pesar de haber sido precisamente ella quien quería iniciar con todo, no podía. Por lo menos, no de esta manera.

Agradecía a Ino por intentar ayudarle, incluso por hacer que en aquellos momentos caminara al lado de Menma, pero la parte importante del plan debería de hacerlo ella y no Ino.

Era el momento en donde Hinata tenía que dejar sus inseguridades y miedo a un lado, arriesgarse y ver que conseguía.

**Un corazón roto…**

O…

**Un amor verdadero…**

— M-Menma…

Su tono de voz fue tembloroso e inseguro, pero tuvo el efecto de hacerlo detener su caminata, no obstante, que todavía le diese la espalda.

— ¿Qué?

— Y-Yo… tengo algo que decirme.

— ¿Hasta ahora?

Tragó saliva ante el tono seco e indiferente de parte de Menma.

— Si… tiene que hacer ahora.

Quitó su vista de sus pies y alzó la mirada, respirando profundamente y llenándose de valor.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó Menma sin darle la cara.

— Ambos lo sabemos –siguió —. En el pasado… tú… sentías algo por mí y yo no me di cuenta por estar enamorada de Naruto. Te cause mucho daño a pesar de que no lo mostraste y la verdad, me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho. Yo… creí que si tal vez me esforzaba un poquito más, Naruto podría verme, pero no fue asi. Mientras yo avanzaba para hacer que Naruto me notara, te hacía daño. Mucho daño. Y… lo siento. Lo siento en verdad.

— Ha pasado ya tiempo de ello. No veo la razón por la cual tengas que disculparte ahora.

— Claro que si la hay –susurró —. Pero, para eso, por favor, necesito que me mires a los ojos.

Menma soltó algo parecido a una risa.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

— Para que sepas que lo que estoy a punto de decirte es verdadero.

Espero pacientemente a que Menma se girara, o incluso, a que se fuese siguiéndole dando la espalda. Una de las dos.

Fueron segundos largos para Hinata mientras observaba cada uno de los movimientos del azabache, hasta se imaginó lo peor, pero no dejó que el miedo la invadiera, se mantenía valiente y esperaba la respuesta de Menma.

El corazón le latió de infinita alegría cuando él se giró y le dio la cara por fin, con sus ojos azules serios. Valiente como nunca antes, se acercó con pasos delicados y pequeños hasta él, deteniéndose a una distancia pequeña, que le permitía ver las facciones de Menma.

— Tal como tú los has dicho, ha pasado tiempo y yo me he dado cuenta que tengo que dejar el amor de Naruto atrás porque me causaba daño a mí misma, y que era mejor tener una amistad con él en lugar de algo más. No mentiré al decir que no dolió, porque fue asi, pero he madurado y me he dado cuenta que necesito buscar a alguien más que me ame más o igual de lo que yo pueda llegar a hacerlo –durante todo el tiempo, sin tartamudear o balbucear, observó los ojos de Menma y él los de ella, mostrándole la sinceridad de su alma por fin —. Tal vez, tú ya no sientas nada por mí, y de hecho tal vez me odies. Y lo acepto, merezco que me odies por todo el daño que te hice, pero quiero que sepas, que a pesar de eso, yo… yo haré todo lo posible por que tú me vuelvas a querer. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Uzumaki Menma, delante de ti, bajo esta nevada para nada común, frente a frente para pedirte una cosa… –respiró hondamente —. Se mi novio.

Pasaron segundos e incluso minutos en que no se quitaron la mirada de encima, Menma seguía observando aquellos aperlados ojos brillosos, esperando una respuesta o rechazo, mientras que a Hinata el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que temía que en cualquier momento saliese de su pecho y Menma pudiese escucharlo.

Pero algo sorprendente paso, puesto que Menma sonrió ladinamente y Hinata parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿No debería de ser yo quien pidiese tal cosa? –cuestionó y Hinata se sonrojo.

— Ah… b-bueno…

— Te hice preguntas demasiado serias que me contestaste sin balbucear y ¿con una simple pregunta hago que tu seguridad caiga? –rió un poco —. Sigues impresionándome, Hinata. Aunque estoy sorprendido que llegarás hasta este extremo.

— ¿Perdón?

Menma le tomo de la cintura y Hinata se volvió a sonrojar tanto cuando los labios de él estaban tan cercanos a su oído.

— Dile a Ino la próxima vez que Naruto no es bueno para guardar secretos. Y mucho menos, planes.

— ¿Eh? –se sorprendió.

— Asi es –se separó un poco, pero no la soltó, divirtiéndose al verla tan desconcertada —. Lo que Ino y tú planeaban, yo ya lo sabía.

— _¡Asi que no seas un bruto y no lo eches a perder! Estoy arriesgando mi pellejo, y si Ino se entera que te lo dije, me matará._

_Seguía recargado en el lavamanos dentro del baño para hombres del restaurant, analizando todo lo que Naruto le acababa de decir._

— _¿Por qué me lo dices entonces?_

_Naruto dejó de imaginarse las cosas que la Yamanaka podría hacerle al revelarle el plan a Menma._

— _Porque quiero que Hinata-chan sea feliz –susurró, girándose —. Yo le cause daño. Mucho daño. Y, a ti también. Lo justo es que ambos queden juntos. Hinata se lo merece. Merece ser feliz… aunque… –le dio una mirada y Menma alzó una ceja —, con alguien contigo, no me extraña que dude tanto._

— _Imbécil._

— Entonces… ¿tú…?

— Aja.

Hinata bajó la mirada, aun atrapada entre los brazos de Menma que le miraba atento, esperando una reacción de ella.

— Algo tienes que saber –comenzó a decir —. Yo nunca podría odiarte.

Hinata le miró, sorprendida.

— Intente hacerlo, pero no pude. No puedo odiarte porque… –desvió su mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente —… porque te sigo queriendo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Menma…

— Pero una cosa si tienes que saber, es que yo no soy plato de segunda mesa. Asi que si es un truco para olvidar a Naruto déjame…

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los dulces labios de Hinata que cayeron sobre él, sorprendiéndolo ante la iniciativa de la ojiperla.

El beso no duro mucho, pero tuvo el efecto de que Menma fuese adicto a su sabor y suavidad en tan solo unos segundos.

Hinata se separó de él, obviamente sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios y feliz de ver lo que había conseguido.

— Hai, lo entiendo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa de Hinata y pensar en todo lo que la ojiperla había hecho, es decir, que se había adelantado al haber sido precisamente ella quien le pidió ser su novio y en segundo, en haberle robado el primer beso, provocaba que dentro de él de alguna manera su orgullo como hombre estuviese abajo.

— ¿Menma-kun?

Menma levantó la mirada y vio la preocupación de Hinata, por lo que chasqueó la lengua un tanto molesto.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— No es justo.

Hinata ladeó su rostro, confundida.

— ¿Qué no es justo?

— Que tú hayas sido quien iniciara todo –contesto, con el ego molido.

Al principio parpadeó, tratando de comprender lo que Menma le decía, pero al cabo de unos instantes, pudo captarlo.

Una sonrisa fue su respuesta, después de todo, Menma era alguien bastante orgulloso.

_Orgullosamente adorable._

— B-Bueno, puedes ser tú quien inicie otra cosa…

Confundido, miró a Hinata que tenía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas pero un brillo travieso en sus aperlados ojos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Vio que ella sacaba algo de su bolso, las llaves de su casa al parecer y se las daba. Tardó un tiempo en comprenderlo, pero cuando Hinata se acercó hasta él, rodeándole su cuello con los brazos, lo comprendió todo.

Le miró, esperando ver algún indicio de que fuese una broma o algo por el estilo, pero no, no lo era. La seguridad volvía a Hinata y él, simplemente no podría contradecirle.

Además, tenía que salvar de alguna manera su orgullo, ¿no?

Menma colocó sus manos en la cintura de Hinata, atrayéndola a él y acercando su rostro al de ella, rozando sus labios una vez más, suavemente y con lentitud; Hinata ya había cerrado sus ojos, esperando que fuese Menma quien iniciara todo, lo cual no duro mucho cuando él beso sus labios al fin, con movimientos delicados que le sacaron más de un suspiro.

En tan solo un movimiento, Menma cargó a Hinata entre sus brazos, mirándole intensamente y siendo correspondido de la misma manera, y como pudo, abrió la puerta de la casa de ella para culminar con lo que él había iniciado.

* * *

— ¡No me empujes Naruto!

— ¡Yo no te empujo, Ino! Lo que pasa es que estás gorda.

Debió de haberse callado la boca puesto que mirada que Ino le mando, le hizo saber que su estadía en la Tierra iba a ser corta.

— Ya me las pagarás después –masculló, acomodándose como pudo dentro de la caseta telefónica que compartía con el cabeza hueca de Naruto, marcando rápidamente el número su amiga Hinata.

Esperó y esperó, pero nada, nadie contestaba, cosa que le extrañaba ya que su amiga siempre contestaba lo más pronto posible, sabiendo que cualquier llamada podría considerarse importante.

— Hinata no me contesta –musito, colgando el teléfono.

— Tal vez ya se haya dormido, es un poco tarde –dijo Naruto.

Ino le miró y asintió.

— Bien, ahora deja que yo le llame a Menma.

— ¿Estás seguro que te diga lo que paso?

— Claro que sí, y si no quiere decirme, se la manera para que él me lo diga.

Marcó el número de su hermano, pero similar a Ino, este no contestaba, cosa que le extrañó al saber que Menma no dejaba una llamada, tal vez si viese que se trataba de él lo dejaría esperando un poco más, pero siempre le contestaba al cabo de un tiempo.

—… No contesta.

— ¡Algo malo sucedió! –la mente demasiado activa de Ino comenzó a funcionar —. S-Si Hinata y Menma no contestan es porque algo sucedió. ¡Capaz de que los hayan secuestrado!

— Ino…

— ¡O que los extraterrestres se los hayan llevado!

— Ino…

— ¡O peor aún! ¡Que mi plan haya salido a perfección y ellos dos hayan huido sin que Hinata no me dijera nada!

— ¡Ino!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Menma acaba de enviarme un mensaje.

Ino miró extrañado como Naruto estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

— ¿Te sonrojas porque Menma te envía un mensajes?

— ¡Me sonrojo por el contenido del mensaje!

Curiosa, tomó el celular del rubio y vio lo que el texto decía.

_'__**Dejen de molestar. Menma'**_

E igual que Naruto, Ino se sonrojo al poder comprender todo, claro que a comparación con la cara de Naruto, ella sonreía.

— Oh…

— No podré dormir con tranquilidad está noche.

Y tal como Naruto lo dijo, esa noche no podría dormir, por lo menos, no en su casa cuando al momento en que Ino y él se disponían a salir de la caseta al ver que el plan de la rubia había resultado ser un verdadero éxito, se encontraba atorada.

— No abre.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡La maldita puerta no abre! –gritó Naruto, intentando abrirla, y al hacerlo, accidentalmente su codo topo con una parte demasiado delicada de parte de Ino.

— ¡Ah! –se quejó con los ojos abiertos y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡N-No fue mi culpa!

— ¡Naruto!

**Fin.**

* * *

**H**ola a todos mis sexys lectores y fans de la pareja MenHina.

Un one-shot bastante largo para mí, se alargó sin darme cuenta.

Lamento si los decepcione con el lime, pero creo que dije que iba a ser ligero, ligerísimo. Tengo que confesar que en ese campo sigo siendo una completa principiante y algo mojigata.

Pero en fin.

Espero que les guste, porque si me divertí haciendo este one-shot, especialmente por los momentos entre Naruto e Ino (cabe decir que los adoro como pareja) y todo lo que Menma le hizo pasar a Hinata.

De todo corazón, que lo hayan disfrutado y que una que otra risa se les hubiese salido ya que ese era uno de mis propósitos.

Tengo varios one-shot en mente, y tengo que decir que uno se quita de la lista.

Nos leemos pronto y espero que me den un comentario.

¡Vamos, que son gratis!

Bye.


End file.
